Is this our farewell?
by alexiel-blue-eyes
Summary: Draco versucht sich umzubringen! Aber wieso? Gibt es für so eine Tat wirklich einen Grund? Die Hand die dich aus der Dunkelheit zieht, muss nicht die eines Freundes sein...
1. Vorwort

_**Vorwort:**_

Disclaimer: Klar, die Figuren gehören, bei wie vielen Sternschnuppen ich's mir auch wünsche, nicht mir, sonder Jojo. Ich verdiene hier auch kein Geld, egal wie gern ich das Schreiben auch zu meinem Beruf machen würde.

Ok, ich hab's oft gehört, also räume ich hier diese Sache schon mal aus dem Weg:

Auch wenn es eine meiner favourite stories auf dieser Site ist, ich habe diese Story NICHT bei „Broken Faith"von Tyfa abgekupfert! I don't know why, aber die Geschichten haben hier und da nun mal Parallelen, vielleicht weil man daraus einfach was Gutes machen kann– in meinem Fall: Mehr oder weniger was gutes; das beurteilt ihr dann bitte!!! treuesten Hundeblick aufsetz und auf viel Kommis und wenig Briefbomben hoff Aber scheut euch nicht!! Warte gespannt. Je mehr Kommis kommen, desto schneller bin ich mit dem nächsten Chap dabei!! Also, es liegt in eurer Hand, gewissermaßen!

cy

Eure Alec

Legende: 

oOoOo Szenenwechsel

° Zeitsprung

Anm. d. A. Bemerkungen von mir! Prädikat wertvoll!


	2. Perfect harmony?

Kapitel 1 – Perfect Harmony?! -

_Tränen, die die Stille zerteilen._

_Erstickte Schreie, die niemand zu hören vermag._

_Der Tod, der mit erlösenden Worten nach mir greift._

_Der Vorhang des Lebens schließt sich._

Erschrocken klappte er sein Tagebuch zu, lies es mit einer gekonnten Handbewegung kaum merklich in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches gleiten und drehte sich blitzschnell herum. „Goyle...!"Seine weichen Gesichtszüge, die er während des Schreibens gehabt hatte, wichen seiner üblichen, emotionslosen Maske, die, vielleicht auch bedingt durch seine Blässe und die kalten Augen eher an eine Statue als an ein lebendiges Wesen, geschweige denn einen Menschen erinnerten.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Es ist Frühstückszeit, oder ist das deinem Schrumpfhirn etwa entfallen?"Da war er wieder, die verletzenden, ihn auszeichnenden Worte von Draco Malfoy, reinblütiger Sohn aus reichem Hause und selbsternannter Prinz von Slytherin.

„Hab' meine Tabletten vergessen. Du weißt doch, Ma will, dass ich abnehme."Mit diesen beschwichtigenden Worten nahm Goyle, was er suchte und ging.

Man, bei ihm drückt das Fett mittlerweile auch schon auf's Gehirn , dachte Draco gehässig, als Goyle die Türe hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Dem sich entfernenden Poltern zu urteilen, war Goyle in sichrer Entfernung.

Erneut holte er sein Tagebuch hervor und belegte es vorsichtshalber mit einem Zauber, der das Geschriebene nur für den Verfasser sichtbar werden lies. Man wusste ja nie....

oOoOo

„So, nun werden wir mal das können unseres Helden testen. Potter, treten sie mit einem Becher ihres Trankes hier vor, an den Tisch von Mr. Longbottom!"Langsam war Harry die Ironie und die Anspielungen von Mr. Snape, die er seit nunmehr 6 Jahren ertragen musste, leid. Nichts desto trotz stand er auf, schöpfte von seinem Fortuna – Trank und ging an Nevilles Tisch. Wird schon schief gehen Harry, nur keine Panik Er merkte, wie seine Hände zitterten. Sicherlich bescherte der Trank, bei korrekter Zubereitung eine Glückssträhne, doch falls es auch nur den kleinsten Fehler gab, konnte er das genaue Gegenteil heraufbeschwören. Aber da es ja Neville war – mehr Unglück konnte man eh nicht haben. Er reichte Neville, dem jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war den Becher, der in dessen Hand bedrohlich schwankte, wobei er bereits die Hälfte verschüttete. Auch Harry's Umhang blieb nicht verschont. Kurz bevor Neville den Becher an seinen Mund setzte, ertönte die Mittagsglocke, die das Ende der ersten Unterrichteinheit verkündete. Nevilles Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, er lies seine Hände langsam sinken und sogleich trat Snape an seinen Tisch. Neville blickte erschrocken in die Miene des Zaubertrank - Professors, die sich zu einem kaum merklichen, kalten Lächeln verzog. „Ihr Glück Longbottom. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie Potter's Trank eh nicht überlebt. Der Unterricht ist beendet. Raus mit euch!"Unter dem unterdrückten Lachen vieler Slytherins, verließen alle den Raum und begaben sich Richtung Große Halle. Hermine, Ron und Harry gingen als Letzte, da Snape sie noch zum Aufräumen verdonnerte. „Man, hoffentlich is noch was zum Futtern übrig, hab einen Mordshunger!", stöhnte Ron, nachdem sie endlich fertig waren und eilig den Raum verließen. „Harry, was is'n los? Da geht's lang!", Ron sah seinem Freund verwirrt nach

„Ich komm' gleich nach, geh' noch mal kurz hoch, meinen Umhang wechseln. Neville hat ausversehen auch mich damit begossen!"Mit einem gequälten Lächeln wandte sich Harry ab und ging in Richtung der Schlafsäle.

Es tut ganz gut, auch mal ohne die beiden zu sein; auf Dauer sind sie echt stressig Und so konnte Harry seinen Gedanken einmal richtig freien Lauf lassen, was sich in Gesellschaft doch als ein recht schwieriges Unterfangen erwies.

Dies war ein netter Nebeneffekt davon, heute nicht zum Mittagessen zu erscheinen, da ihm jegliches Hungergefühl fehlte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte nun seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr von Sirius gehört; wie es ihm wohl gehen mochte?

Jäh wurde sein Gedankenfluss von Pig, Ron's Eule unterbrochen, die gegen die Fensterscheibe geknallt war. Oh, man, der Tag wird noch ein böses Ende nehmen dachte er schmunzelnd und wechselte seinen Umhang. Vielleicht hatte ja etwas Pech des Fortuna - Trankes auf ihn abgefärbt...

oOoOo

„He, Harry, wo warst du? Du bist nicht mehr zum Essen gekommen!" Er sah in die fragenden Augen Hermines'. „Kein Hunger!", murmelte er. „Was, du und kein Hunger? Da ist doch was faul? Hast du ‚ne Freundin?"Ron grinste schelmisch bei seiner Frage. „Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber diesmal liegst du falsch! Bin im Moment nur einfach immer recht müde. „Du machst dir Sorgen um Sirius stimmst's?"Hermine hatte es mal wieder erfasst; Ihr Scharfsinn wahr nicht zu trüben. Er wollte den beiden jedoch keine unnötigen Sorgen bereiten. „Nein, es geht im gut. In seinem letzten Brief erwähnte er ja, dass es mit der nächsten Antwort länger dauern könnte!"Mit diesen Worten gaben sich seine Freunde zufrieden. Es tat ihm leid, sie so abweisen zu müssen, da er aber sich nicht in der Lage fühlte, ihnen dieses Gefühl zu beschreiben, wenn man sich gerade an ein Seil aus der Dunkelheit geklammert hatte, ja sogar schon Lichtstrahlen die Haut sanft streiften, es plötzlich verschwand und das Meer aus Schmerz einen zu verschlingen drohte.

oOoOo

„Nein,..... bitte, ......stopp!"Schweißgebadet schreckte Draco aus einem seiner in letzter Zeit häufigen Albträume auf. Er versuchte, sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, was diesen Schrecken ausgelöst hatte, es war ihm jedoch nicht möglich auch nur einen Bruchteil davon zu greifen.

Nachdem er einige Momente nur ruhig dagesessen und seinen Blick mehrere Male hinüber zu seinem Zimmergenossen Goyle hatte schweifen lassen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser auch nichts bemerkt hatte, erhob er sich katzenartig aus seinem Bett und ging zum Fenster hinüber, welches ihm eine berauschende Aussicht auf die sich erhebende Sonne gab.

Am Horizont sah er jäh eine winzige Gestalt durch die Lüfte auf das schloss zuschweben.

schnell griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte. Leicht tippte er gegen sein Augenpaar und murmelte „Maximi". Sofort näherte sich scheinbar das entfernte Flugobjekt, sodass er es ausfindig machen konnte. Es entfuhr ihm ein leichter Seufzer. „Ryo!"Der Gegenzauber brachte ihm sein gewohntes Blickfeld wieder.

Lächelnd sah er der schwarz gefiederten Eule seines Vaters entgegen und wartete mit einer Mischung aus Spannung und Angst, welche Nachricht sie ihm wohl bringen möge. Als sie angekommen war, lies sie sich auf seiner Schulter nieder, wodurch es ihm möglich war, das an ihren Fuß gebundene Pergament zu entfernen. „Ich danke dir, ruh dich in der Eulerei aus!", flüsterte er ihr sanft zu.

Goyle schlief noch immer – zu Draco's Bedauern mit dem unangenehmen Nebeneffekt lauter, ihm nicht wirklich menschlich erscheinender Geräusche, die Goyle im Abstand von etwa 10 Minuten ausstieß – das hieß, er konnte sich beruhigt dem Brief seines Vaters widmen, sollte das nicht eine zu fröhliche Ausdrucksweise sein. Stumm las er die Zeilen, verfasst in dem gewohnt kühlen Ton, zu dem er die Stimme und das Erscheinen seines Vaters genau im Kopf hatte.

_Draco, der Zustand deiner Mutter hat sich verschlechtert. Ich habe sie in eine der besten Zauberkliniken einweisen lassen, dort hoffen sie, ihr helfen zu können. Bitte, komm nicht auf die Idee hier anzutanzen, Narzissa würde sich nur aufregen. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer, als du es eh schon getan hast. Sollte der Fall eintreten, dass sich der Zustand deiner Mutter verändert, gebe ich dir Bescheid._

_In Liebe, dein Vater._

In Liebe, dein Vater Draco ließ sich die letzten Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch ein dermaßen schlechter Schauspieler sein? Von Liebe war bei Lucius Malfoy keine Spur zu finden. Bei ihm gab es nur die körperliche Begierde, weshalb er sich sooft in Liaisons mit irgendwelchen jungen Hexen aus dem Ministerium stürzte. Zum Glück bekam seine Mutter nichts davon mit, sie würde es wohl kaum ertragen... Es fiel ihm schon so schwer, seine Familie innerlich in Scherben zu sehen und nach außen hin den perfekten schein zu waren, doch zusätzlich machte sein Vater ihn immer noch für den apathischen Zustand seiner Mutter, der seit einem Unfall vor 3 Jahren anhielt, verantwortlich. Irgendwo wusste er, wie absurd es war, dass er auch nur einen Funken Schuld daran träge, doch es war ein mühsamer Kampf gegen die immer wiederkehrenden Worte seines Vaters und die Schuldgefühle, die sie nach sich zogen. Und er drohte ihn tatsächlich zu verlieren, falls er dies nicht bereits getan hatte.

oOoOo

R & R, please


	3. Bring me to life oder ein unmoralisches ...

Hi! Also, das zweite chap war schnell fertig, für das nächste werde ich auch nicht mehr lang braucehn. Vielleicht ist dieses Kapitel sogar ein klitzekleines bisschen, flunserlmäßig lustig! ;-)

Hab mich wie ein Schneekönig über die Reviews gefreut, bitte schreibt fleißig weiter, spornt mich echt an!

Danke an alle, die reviewt haben. Gut, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt, sonst wär's euch übel ergangen. mit Messer in der Hand spiel ;-)

An Tyfa: Die Parallenen kommen eher so mit dem letzten Kapitel, dass als erstes fertig war. Ich glaub' des wird des beste! Freut euch!

An Mina: Tja, eigentlich ist nichts besonderes vorgefallen, aber ich werd's bald aufdecken, versprochen!

An Deedochan: Eigentlich hat er nicht wirklich Schuld an dem Zustand seiner Mutter, sein Vater will ihm des eher einreden. Die Schuldgefühle führen dazu, was in diesem Chap passiert.

Kapitel 2 – Bring me to life oder ein unmoralisches Angebot –

„Harry, aufwachen. He, Schlafmütze, raus aus den Federn!" Schlaftrunken hob der Schwarzhaarige seine Lider und betrachtete das Ungetüm, das ihn einer wundersamen und zugleich auch behaglichen Traumwelt entrissen hatte. „Ron!"„Los, wir kommen zu spät zum Frühstück! Auf !!"Harry wusste nur zu gut um die Ausdauer seines Freundes, sobald eine Sache nur den geringsten Hauch von Essen beinhaltete.

So wusch und zog er sich, so schnell seine müden Glieder und sein schlaftrunkenes Gehirn es zuließen, an, nur um danach von Ron in die große Halle gezerrt zu werden, was sich auch nicht als besonders angenehm erwies. Dort trafen sie auf Hermine, die – wie könnte es anders sein – in ein Buch vertieft war. „Oh, hallo, ihr beiden! Ich warte hier seit Ewigkeiten. Mir war langweilig, da hab ich ein wenig gelesen."Ron verrenkte den Hals, um den Buchtitel erkennen zu können. „Verstehe Saint – Exupery als Snack für zwischendurch!"Einer der wenigen Muggel – Autoren, der ihm bekannt war, und das auch nur, da Hermine es in letzter Zeit ständig mit sich herum trug. Er hatte einmal einen kurzen Blick hineingeworfen und schon die erste Seite hatte ihn total aus dem Konzeptgebracht.

Für diese Bemerkung, handelte er sich einen Blick von Hermine ein, der durchaus dem der Medusa gleichkam.

Da ihn solch ein Blick bei seiner Freundin mehr als überraschte und er zudem durch Schlafmangel mehr tot als lebendig war, ließ er vor Schreck seine Kaffeetasse fallen, woraufhin sich der gesamte Inhalt über seine Hose ergoss. Toll, wirklich toll. Erst mein Umhang, dann das. Ich bräuchte ja 'ne eigene Reinigungsfirma „Ihr Entschuldigt mich..."Unter Hermines' verdutztem Gesichtsausdruck – endlich hatte Ron mal etwas vor ihr geschnallt; er fiel vor Lachen fast von seinem Stuhl – der zwischen Ron und ihm hin und her schweifte, sah er zu, möglichst unauffällig und schnell aus der großen Halle zu verschwinden.

°

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm hörte er aus dem um diese Zeit stets verlassenen Jungentoilette ein Wimmern. Zunächst dachte er, sich verhört zu haben und ging ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, weiter. Dann jedoch ein unüberhörbares Klirren, gefolgt von ungleichmäßigem Keuchen. Unsicheren Schrittes, nicht wissend, was sich hinter der Tür verbarg, ging er auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie – mit gezücktem Zauberstab - sicher ist sicher – zunächst einen Spalt. Als ihm aber immer noch die Sicht auf das Geschehen versperrt war, wollte er sie schon ganz öffnen, wurde jedoch von einem dumpfen Schlag zurückgehalten. Was um alles in der Welt konnte das sein? Kurz entschlossen und von seiner Neugierde überwältigt, stieß er die Tür ruckartig auf. Was er aber zu sehen bekam, war allerdings kein Monster oder ähnliches. Am anderen Ende des Raumes lag ein, nach seiner ersten Einschätzung, menschliches Wesen, offensichtlich bewusstlos, am Boden. Zu dem Körper zog sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen eine immer stärker werdende Blutspur, die schließlich an einem Waschbecken kurz vor dem Menschen endete. Langsam trat er näher, doch was er sah, lies im den Atem stocken. Der Junge lag da wie tot, der rechte Ärmel seines Unhangs Blutverschmiert, neben ihm ein scharfes Messer. Er drehte ihn auf den Rücken und machte einen Satz zurück. Die leichenähnliche Gestalt des jungen Mannes, der ihm wohlbekannt war – schließlich waren sie im gleichen Jahrgang und nicht nur das – versetzte ihm einen Schlag. Hatte er dort wirklich seinen Erzfeind vor sich liegen, der noch dazu offensichtlich Selbstmord begangen hatte? Kurz war er wie gelähmt. Egal wer es war, er konnte ihn nicht hier liegen lassen. Vielleicht lebte er sogar noch?!

Nun reagierte er blitzartig. Er hob ihn hoch, bis heute war ihm nicht klar, wie er das geschafft hatte, und trug ihn unter dem Aufgebot seiner ganzen Kraft hinüber in den Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey stellte zum Glück keine Fragen, sondern tat ihr bestes um Draco's Leben, wie sie es darstellte, zu retten.

Was er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste und Madame Pomfrey unter der Aufregung auch für die ersten Momente verborgen blieb: Er hatte den Schnitt quer über seinen Arm gesetzt, so dass zu keinem Zeitpunkt lebensgafahr bestand. (Anm. d. A. Wie dumm kann man(n) sein? So was weiß man oder liest es vorher nach! Also wirklich! grüüüns)

Harry's Gedanken kreisten, es war ihm nicht möglich auch nur einen einzigen klaren zu fassen.

War all das eben real gewesen? Schon als er in den Gemeinschaftraum zurückkehrte, herrschte dort wildes Geflüster. Sobald er durch das Portraitloch trat, wurde er von Ron und Hermine auf die Seite gezogen. „Harry, hast du's schon gehört? Das mit Malfoy! Er war nicht beim Frühstück, also hat Blaise ihn gesucht und auf der Krankenstation gefunden! Angeblich – besser gesagt laut Madame Pomfrey – ist er nur knapp am Tod vorbei! Voll krass!"„Aber keiner weiß, was passiert ist, Pomfrey hat Zabini gleich wieder rausgeschickt, ohne ihm Auskunft zu geben! Harry, wo warst du denn schon wieder?"Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Der Informationsgehalt passte so ganz und gar nicht zu der für die Übertragung benötigte Zeit, die eindeutig zu kurz war. Anscheinend wussten sie nichts von dem offensichtlichen Selbstmordversuch. Zumindest sah es für Harry danach aus und er hielt Malfoy nicht für so dumm, dass dieser einfach mal so – nur zum Spaß und Zeitvertreib - ins Messer fallen würde. Er beschloss nichts zu sagen. Die anderen fuhren in ihrem Redeschwall fort, gespickt mit den wildesten Vermutungen.

Er kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Film. Noch als er am Abend in sein Bett ging, war er unruhig, obwohl er die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass Malfoy praktisch gesehen, nicht einmal fähig war, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Nicht, dass er Malfoy den Tod wünschte. Den wünschte er niemandem, denn er selbst hatte ihn zu nahe miterlebt, um solch dumme Gedankengänge zu vollziehen.

oOoOo

Früh ging er auf sein Zimmer, um noch etwas Ruhe zu haben, bevor Ron, mit dem er es teilte hinzu stieß. Langsam ließ er sich in seine Kissen sinken. Was sollte er tun? Egal wie sehr er Draco verabscheute, egal wie weit seine Abneigung gegen ihn ging, für diesen (missglückten) Suizidversuch musste es driftige Gründe geben, denn er kannte Malfoy und so leicht ließ der sich gewiss nicht unterkriegen. Sein Kopf schrie geradezu danach, die Geschichte einfach auszuplaudern, angesichts der Tatsache, was er ihm schon alles angetan hatte. Doch sein Herz, besser gesagt sein Mitgefühl und vielleicht auch die Neugierde, warum Malfoy das getan hatte, rebellierte heftigst und trug auch schließlich den Sieg davon.

Mit diesem Entschluss schlief er ein und tauchte in einen tiefen Teich aus eng verwobenen Träumen.

oOoOo

Die Zeit ran dahin, wie Sand durch Finger und sie war genau so wenig aufzuhalten. Also verstrich eine Woche, in der Harry und Draco sich ungewohnt ruhig zueinander verhielten. Immer wieder bemerkte er Malfoy's Blick während der gemeinsamen Stunden auf sich, in Momenten, als er dachte, Harry sähe nicht hin. In seinem Blick lag eine Mischung aus Angst, aber auch Wut, von seinem Erzfeind gerettet worden zu sein. Und eine Spur bitteren Dankes.

Doch einige Tage später folgte die Begegnung, teils herbeigesehnt, teils aber auch gefürchtet oder gar geächtet.

„He Potter!", rief er ihm in seinem gewohnt kühlen Ton zu. Dieser drehte sich herum und sah ihm unverwandt in die grauen Augen. Seit dem Vorfall hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Er hatte eine Ahnung, was auf ihn zukommen würde, doch diese bestätigte sich nicht im Geringsten. „Wie viel?"Draco steckte eine Hand in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Harry begriff erst nicht und starrte ihn weiterhin stumm an. „Bei Merlin, bist du taub? Wie viel, Potter?". Langsam schlich sich eine gewisse Schärfe und Ungeduld in Draco's Stimme. Erst als er einen Lederbeutel, der dem von ihm ausgehenden Geräusch nach Geld beinhaltete, aus seinem Umhang zog, verstand Harry.

Nach einem kurzen, perplexen Blick, wandelte sich dieser in einen, der eine Spur Arroganz aufwies, wie sich auch in seinem Tonfall zeigte, mit dem er die nächsten Worte, die ihn angesichts seiner Erkenntnis vor Wut fast erstickten, sprach: „Geld? Du willst dein Leben mit Gold und Silber aufwiegen? Mehr ist es dir nicht wert? Ist dein Dasein so armselig? Vielleicht hätte ich dich damals einfach liegen lassen sollen!? Ich brauche keine Belohnung, ich hätte das selbe für jeden getan, selbst für einen Muggel!!"Harry's Wangen waren vor Zorn leicht gerötet. Aber eigentlich hätte ihn so eine Aktion bei Malfoy doch nicht verwundern dürfen. In Draco stieg Groll hoch. Reichte denn die Demütigung, von seinem Erzfeind gerettet werden nicht aus? Jetzt spielte er auch – seiner Meinung nach - noch den Heiligen. „Wenn mein Leben so perfekt wie das des großen Sankt Potter verlaufen würde, hättest du mich nicht zu retten gebraucht. Was willst du? Das ich dir die Füße küsse? Dann kannst du deinen kleinen Freunden ja gleich noch eine Geschichte über mich erzählen. Wiesel wird sich freuen."Er schrie beinahe. „Verdammt noch mal, Potter!" Unheimlich ruhig, vielleicht auch erschrocken über die plötzliche Gefühlsregung seines Gegenübers, hatte Harry sich alles angehört und für einen kurzen Moment, tat er ihm sogar Leid. Was musste geschehen, dass ein 16-jähriger versuchte, sich das Leben zu nehmen?

Nachdem sie eine Weile so dagestanden und Draco's Wut sich immer gesteigert hatte, reichte es diesem schließlich und er wollte den Gryffindor, der sich eben zum Gehen abgewandt hatte, nicht so davonkommen lassen. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy. Eigentlich war ihm danach gewesen, ihm einfach eins in die Fresse zu schlagen, allerdings besann er sich eines besseren. Heute hatte er ihm, zu seinem Bedauern, schon genug Gefühle preisgegeben. Draco hatte eine bessere Idee. Schocktherapie, dachte er, sei auch für ihn selbst wesentlich lustiger.

Er schlich sich unbemerkt an Harry heran, bis dieser seinen Atem von hinten auf seiner Wange spüren konnte. „Was für eine Art Belohnung schwebte dir denn vor, Harry?"seinen VORnamen hatte er nur noch gehaucht. Für einen kurzen Moment wusste Harry nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, doch er wollte in dieser Kabbelei keineswegs als Verlierer hervorgehen. „Wir sehen uns dann auf meinem Zimmer!" Mit diesen Worte, auf die hin Draco mindestens zwei Meter zurückgewichen war, ging er, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Den Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherin konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen.....

R & R, please


	4. Talk another day

Kapitel 3 - Promise -

„Wie, wie - kann – er – es – nur – wagen!"Mit jedem seiner Worte schlug er mit voller Wucht auf seine Kissen ein. Diese Prozedur vollzog er nun schon eine halbe stunde und langsam begannen sich seine Kräfte zu verabschieden. „Oh, dass wird ihn teuer zu stehen kommen, mich bloßzustellen! Dieser, ...dieser Bastard!"

oOoOo

Die nächste Nacht kam und ging, und mit ihrem Ende erhob sich die strahlende Herbstsonne, um ihre Kinder zu wärmen. Diese himmlische Ruhe wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen. Unter dem abwechselnden Beifall einiger Slytherins bzw. Gryffindors, gab es das nächste Gefecht zwischen den beiden wohl bekanntesten Vertretern ihrer Häuser.

„Du hast dich ja schnell erholt von deinem Sel.."Weiter kam Harry nicht, da Draco ihn mit der einen Hand an der Wand festnagelte, während er ihm mit der anderen den Mund so fest zuhielt, dass er zu ersticken drohte.

Sie starrten sich eine Weile nur an. Wütend funkelten zwei Augenpaare ihren Gegenüber an, wodurch ihnen das einsetzende Getuschel um sie herum, entging. Langsam löste Draco seine Hand von Harrys Lippen (Anm. d. A.: Oho, dass hört sich doch gut an! gg). Jetzt erst wurde ihnen ihre Lage bewusst. Wie musste das ausgesehen haben. Sie waren sich so nah, dass sie den unruhigen Atem des anderen spürten. Harry versuchte Draco wegzustoßen, der ihre allzu verfängliche Situation jedoch schon gepeilt hatte. „He Harry, warum denn so abweisend?", zischte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Verzieh dich, bevor es dir Leid tut!" Draco entließ ihn aus seinem Griff. Harry verschwand schneller, als dass man das Ziel hätte verfolgen können. Draco blieb noch einen Moment lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt stehen und fing die fragenden Blicke der vorbeigehenden – meist weiblichen - Schüler auf und kommentierte sie hier und da mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Ja, die Vorstellung war filmreif gewesen. Doch langsam wurde Potter eine echte Gefahr für ihn. Würde er wirklich dichthalten, oder überkäme in irgendwann der Mitteilungsdrang? Die Angelegenheit sollte er unverzüglich klären...

oOoOo

„Potter, he ich rede mit dir, also hör gefälligst zu!"Draco's Stimme erklomm verdächtige Höhen.

Als der Angesprochene immer noch nicht reagierte, richtete er ohne zu Zögern seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Manes!"Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, wurde Harry rücklings gegen eine Wand geschleudert, unfähig sich zu bewegen. „Lass mich runter, du...", doch schon wurde er von Draco unterbrochen. „Klappe, sonst knallt's! du hörst mir jetzt zu!"In diesem Zustand wiedersprach Harry Draco lieber nicht, denn dann könnte er sich unter Umständen in Lebensgefahr befinden. Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Zischen. „Wenn du auch nur ein Wort verrätst, wird es dir so was von leid tun, dass ein Crucitatus Honigschlecken wäre!"

Langsam löste er Harry von dem Fluch und ließ ihn unsanft auf den Boden gleiten.

Einen Moment lang dachte er nach, wie er nun fortfahren sollte. Malfoy schien es überaus ernst zu meinen, was eine Entscheidung nicht gerade begünstigte. „Malfoy, hör zu... ich hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas zu verraten. Auf deine Ebene hab' ich mich längst noch nicht herabgelassen."Harry war über die Kälte in seiner eigenen Stimme verwundert. „Oho, hört, hört. Ich will hoffen, du erinnerst dich noch lange daran..."Mit einem kalten Grinsen, ging er so schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Harry dachte noch lange über diese Situation nach. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Schon mehrere Male waren sie sich nun begegnet, doch es war immer nur bei Drohungen geblieben. Malfoy war früher nicht so gewesen. Wenn er etwas beherrschte, dann Flüche, gegen die Harry nichts ausrichten konnte und Malfoy war sich dessen sicherlich bewusst, das hatte er oft genug gezeigt. Sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild hatte sich gewandelt. Er war noch verschlossener anderen gegenüber, obwohl bisher niemand den wirklichen Grund seines Aufenthaltes im Krankenflügel kannte. Und seine Augen. Sonst so eisgrau, waren sie mittlerweile vollkommen ausdruckslos und traurig – so unendlich traurig, wie es Harry auch von sich kannte.

Harry nahm es zuerst nur unbewusst war, aber von Tag zu Tag änderte sich seine Einstellung Malfoy gegenüber. Es war ein Gefühl, dass er in dieser Form noch nicht kannte. Es war ihm nicht möglich einen Namen dafür zu finden, so absurd und surreal erschien es ihm...

Es war etwas, ein Andenken an seine Eltern, denn höchstwahrscheinlich hatten sie es ihm mit auf den Weg gegeben. Er hatte so viel davon erfahren, Malfoy anscheinend nichts. Und es traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Mitgefühl, es war tatsächlich eine Art Barmherzigkeit, die er irgendwo in einer noch verschlossenen Kammer seines Herzens, für Malfoy übrig hatte. Würde er sie wirklich öffnen?

Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und wenn er nicht schnell handelte, würde er ihn wohlmöglich noch mal überdenken, und das wäre nicht gut. Schnell hatte er Pergament und Feder gezückt, woraufhin er zu Schreiben begann. „Hedwig, heute hat meine Nachricht einen ungewöhnlichen Empfänger. Lass dich nicht sehen!"Mit diesen Worten schickte er seine weißgefiederte Gefährtin auf den Weg.

_Zur selben Zeit in Malfoys Schlafsaal._

Etwas verfing sich in den schweren, samt – grünen Vorhängen und schlug nach einem harten Gefecht mit dem Stoff dumpf auf den kühlen Boden auf. Zum Glück war zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand im Zimmer. Hier fühlte sie sich nicht wohl. Nach raschem Erledigen ihrer Aufgabe, verschwand sie so schnell wie möglich. Dies war kein Ort für eine Eule...

„He, Malfoy, hier ist ein Brief für dich!"Goyle, der bereits den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen und sich auf ihr Zimmer begeben hatte, winkte von der Treppe mit dem Pergament. „Wohl ein Liebesbrief....?!"Er grinste neckisch ."Was, ein Liebesbrief? aber Dray.... ich dachte wir... ich... du...."Pansy fehlten die Worte und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. /bitte, was soll das den jetzt. Muss die sich immer so aufspielen?/ Langsam und geschmeidig erhob sich der blonde aus seinem Sessel und schlenderte auf seinen Freund... nein eher Zimmergenossen zu.

/Toll, wahrscheinlich die nächste Morddrohung von Vater/ dachte er nicht sonderlich beeindruckt, und ließ sich auffällig Zeit. „Danke Goyle, du kannst gehen!"Er winkte lässig mit der Hand, woraufhin dieser sich zurückzog.

Er wollte schon zu seinem Sessel vor dem Feuer zurückkehren, doch als er Pansy sah, überlegte er es sich anders. Dieses Mopsgesicht würde ihm wahrscheinlich keine ruhige Minute gönnen. So suchte er sich also ein stilles Plätzchen und öffnete seine Post.

Seine Augen wurden immer größer, so unbegreiflich war ihm das, was er las. Aber im Gegensatz zu sonstigen Regungen gegenüber dem Absender dieses Briefes, wurde er nicht wütend oder des gleichen. Ruhig las er die Zeilen zu Ende und lies sie sich immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen. „Um Mitternacht am Nordturm...", murmelte er vor sich hin. Das war doch nicht etwa ein Date? Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm unwohl. Dass P. irgendein Gefühl in dieser Richtung für ihn hegen könnte, löste einen etwas hysterischen Lachanfall aus, der jedoch zum Glück unbemerkt blieb.

oOoOo

Der Mond schien auf sein blondes Haar und ließ es wie Silber erleuchten. Er war etwas früher gekommen, denn je schneller er zurück in sein Bett kam, desto besser. So hatte er Zeit, sich alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, während er herzhaft gähnte.

Warum, in Merlin's Namen war er gekommen? Eigentlich hatte er es ja nicht vorgehabt, nachdem er durch einen Zauber den Brief verbrannt hatte. Aber je näher die besagte Zeit rückte, desto mehr wuchs seine Neugier. Nach einem Kampf der beiden Männchen in seinem Kopf, hatte er also, trotz beklommenen Gefühls, beschlossen, der Einladung zu folgen.

oOoOo

Grüne Augen spähten durch die Nacht und beobachteten den langsam auf und abschreitenden Slytherin. Der zugehörige Körper zögerte. Sollte er das wirklich tun? Er rief sich seine Gründe für diese Tat in Erinnerung und wieder brannte sein Entschluss. Noch einmal tief durchatmend, ging er auf Draco zu, wie als wäre es der Gang in die Löwenarena.

oOoOo

So, das war's erst mal. Sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber ich hab ja auch mal Ferien und muss das ausschlafen auskosten! gg

Nun folgt das „große"Gespräch. Ich weiß, die letzten Kapitel haben sich echt hingezogen, weil es so aussah, als hätte sich die Handlung nur im Kreis gedreht. Durch die vielen Begegnungen und Streitereien wollte ich die ganze Situation jedoch nur verstärken. ausrede ;-) Aber jetzt flutscht die Handlung dann wie ein Zäpfchen! lach Allerdings, für alle die es gehofft haben, slash etc. wird es 100 % nicht geben, des liegt mir nicht!

an Leah: Sorry, musstest ja doch länger warten und ne richtige Antwort auf die Frage gibt's auch erst im nächsten Kapitel! Aber dann wird's, also nicht den Mut und die Review lust verlieren. Wehe!

Also, jetzt reviewt aber mal fleißig, warte doch sooooooooooooo sehr darauf. Aber echt, he!

cy eure Alec


End file.
